Virtual conferencing may refer to a service that allows conference events and/or data to be shared and/or exchanged simultaneously with multiple participants located in geographically distributed networking sites. The service may allow participants to interact in real-time and may support point-to-point (P2P) communication (e.g. one sender to one receiver), point-to-multipoint (P2MP) communication (e.g. one sender to multiple receivers), and/or multipoint-to-multipoint (MP2MP) communication (e.g. multiple senders to multiple receivers). Some examples of virtual conferencing may include chat rooms, E-conferences, and virtual white board (VWB) services, where participants may exchange audio, video, and/or data over the Internet. Some technical challenges in virtual conferencing may include real-time performance (e.g. real-time data exchanges among multi-parties), scalability (e.g. with one thousand to ten thousand (10K) participants), and interactive communication (e.g. MP2MP among participants, participants with simultaneous dual role as subscriber and publisher) support.